


Cheating

by IHScribe



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of William J. Johns catching him, it's Hadrian – "Call me Harry, darling." – J. Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Chronicles of Riddick
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Richard B. Riddick
> 
> Prompt: Someone says the phrase, "That's cheating."
> 
> Prompt Made By: RuneWitchSakura.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Riddick would have almost preferred to have been caught by the Blue-Eyed Devil. It wouldn't have been nearly as embarrassing as being caught by the crazy one.

Hadrian J. Potter – "Call me, Harry, darling," he had said with a smile when they first met – was the bounty hunter that everyone with a bounty on their heads feared being caught by. He was not only ruthless, but also insane, perpetually happy, and had a habit of playing with his prey – not to mention flirting with them, male or female, and anyone else he'd come across – but worst of all, he was a stubborn sort of man – one that people on several planets called a determinator.

Harry did not stop chasing his target for anything. Even knifing him in the back hadn't chased the man off – he just pulled the knife out, ignoring the spurting blood – and continued giving chase. Riddick now had his own matching scar from Harry throwing the knife back at him.

Crashing on a planet full of monsters didn't put a dent in his cheerfulness either. The other adults that survived the crash were uncomfortable around him, but didn't say anything, since he kept distracting the children from the situation, and even managed to save one of Imam's sons from one of the monsters.

* * *

"Why should I help you?" Riddick asked.

"You help us out, and as far as the rest of the universe is concerned, Richard B. Riddick'll have died in the crash, body to badly damaged for recognition," Harry said.

"You gonna give up a bounty just like that?"

"Riddick, I don't do this for the money. I've got plenty of that. I do it for the fun of the chase – I only turn 'em in afterwards so they don't try to come back and kill me. I've already caught you Riddick; chasing you won't be fun anymore."

Riddick growled, but agreed to help get the group to safety. He'd show Potter a different sort of fun later on – the kind that only one of them would survive.

* * *

The sun had finally been eclipsed, and the creatures hiding underground flew out to the surface. Harry turned to Riddick with a blood-thirsty grin on his face.

"Betcha I can kill more than you."

"Not a competition," Riddick said.

"Well, if you think you can't." Harry said this in the same condescending tone of voice he used when telling Riddick he was no fun earlier.

"I can definitely kill more than you," Riddick growled.

"You're on, then," Harry said, before pointing in the direction of several flocks of the creatures. "INCENDIO!" Riddick and the others watched in disbelief as a stream of fire came out of his hand and set dozens of them on fire.

"That's cheating," Riddick muttered.

* * *

The group made it back to the emergency spacecraft with only one loss – Paris stupidly ran from the lights in a fit of terror and the creatures – whatever they were – made a meal out of him.

"Ain't gonna be enough room for all of us," Riddick said to Harry.

"There'll be plenty of room. Fire isn't my only trick, darling."

"You keep calling me that, I'm going to stab you."

"Didn't you learn the last time, darling? That just makes me stab you back."

Harry was right about there being enough room. The craft was the same size on the outside, but the inside – the space had been expanded to much larger than before, and large, comfy looking couches were littered across the floor.

"Never was very good with beds or chairs," Harry murmured, as Jack and Imam's three boys jumped onto the couches, discovering that they were soft and squishy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
